Eggman's Secret Life
by anipwrites
Summary: Everyone knows Eggman. He's the villain that's constantly pillaging Mobius with various robots of different designs. He's the man with an IQ of 300 who's defeated by a bunch of animals. But what if there was something you didn't know about him? Like, he was married? And had 4 kids he'd kept in hiding? Discover everything through the eyes of Elise Robotnik.
1. You Don't Know Him

Hey! This is my 4th story on this site! Yay me! I hope you enjoy my story!

Don't be a stranger and check out my profile! You know you want to!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eggman, Sonic, or Tails. The characters of Elise, James, Mark, and Ben are based off of various pictures I found online, so I guess I own them. Just not the pics that inspired them.

* * *

1

You Don't Know Him

_You guys don't know him. You all think he's the bad guy, the cruelest person in the world. He could never be loved. That he doesn't have a single grain of love in his heart. That's what everyone thinks._

_But I know him better than all of you do. Before he became the villain you know him as now, he could love. He had a wife, but the Mobians killed her just for fun. I was three when that happened. My brother's were five, seven, and nine. Eggman took us away from the population of Mobians and raised us in various places. In underwater lairs, lairs that flew in the sky, and even in space. Now I am 12. James is 14, Ben is 16, and Mark is 18. We are the next heirs to the Eggland rule. For Dr. Eggman, as you all like to call him, is my father. And he is the best father you could ever have. I love –_

"Hey, Elise! Come here and see what Dad found in Grandpa's old diary!" Mark called from downstairs. I tossed my diary under my bed and ran through this month's base to the lab. Father had a book in his hand that he was staring at wide-eyed.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked. He handed it to me, eyes still wide. I took it and began to read it aloud.

"_Today I have done it! I have created the Ultimate Lifeform! Although I had to make an alliance with those blood-thirsty Black Arms, I have made him! He is perfect; just the way I wanted him to be! He is immortal and flawless, not being able to catch any type of disease! Project Shadow is complete!_ What does this mean, Father?" I asked.

"No, no! Keep reading!" James said, jumping up and down in excitement. Sometimes I'm surprised he's not 10.

"Okay…_If he is ever awakened, then he shall grant those who wake him a single wish. Like a genie, except he shall obey you for life!_ Dad, you aren't thinking…"

"If we find this Project Shadow then we will have a living weapon and then we will be able to defeat Sonic and his annoying friends!" Dad exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. I shuddered. Just then, the ship shuddered. Was that…

"Quick! Hide! I'll deal with Sonic!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed, herding us out the lab.

"But Dad! We want to fight him, too! You've trained us to fight him just for nothing!" Ben complained.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt!" he said. Then he shoved us out and closed the door. So we ran into the 'Panic Room.' Really, it was an escape pod so if the base blew up we would get out safely. Soon I heard a voice, and then two. I looked out the window and gasped.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"It's Sonic!" I whispered. We all looked out the small porthole and saw Sonic and Tails creeping through the base. They were looking side to side.

"Sonic, I'm scared!" Tails whispered.

"We'll be fine! As soon as I see Eggman, he's gonna pay for robotizing my parents!" Sonic growled. I gasped loudly, and they both turned their heads towards us. Their eyes widened.

"That's low." Sonic said "Kidnapping kids is low."

"He kidnaps Cream and Amy all the time." Tails stated.

"And that's low, too! Let's get them out of here!" Sonic ran to the door, and we moved back in alarm. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you! We're gonna help you!"

"Dad say's your evil!" James yelled, drawing back.

"Whoa! Eggman's your dad?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! You Mobians killed our mother!" I said, feeling angry.

"Uh…we did?"

"It was a while ago, but you did!"

"Well, I'm sorry. But I promise you that Eggman's the evil one! Do you want to come with us, or stay with him?" Tails asked.

"No, I've got a better idea! Do you think you could give us any information on your Dad every once in a while?" Sonic asked "Please?"

"Should we?" I asked Mark.

"Fine; it's a deal. But all I can tell you now is this; Project Shadow." Mark said.

"Project Shadow…got it. Thanks, dude!" Sonic said "In return, we're leaving now!" and then the two Mobians ran off towards the exit.

A few minutes later Dr. Eggman came and opened the door. 'Apparently' all was safe and the alarm system just went haywire, making it go off for 'no reason.'

* * *

I still don't own Sonic, Tails, or Eggman. I do own Eggman's kids, but not four various pictures I found online.


	2. Project Shadow

This appears to be the second-coolest story I've ever written! Yay! (I hope it stays that way...)

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and check out my profile!

* * *

2

Project Shadow

In the next few days after our encounter with Sonic and Tails, we had to do research on the location of Project Shadow. We also still had our normal classes.

See, we didn't go to a public school. If we did, we'd be kicked out as soon as Dad had to sign something, or when there was an open house. So Dad taught us instead.

We learned reading, lots of math, twice as much science, and a little writing. We also took speech lessons (For those long speeches we had to say), machine building lessons, and other things. But we hung out in our rooms most of the time. Like we were now.

Well, right now we were in our hangout space. It had 4 laptops, 4 iPads, and other cool things in sets of 4's. James, being the computer geek, was playing Solitaire on the computer. Mark was reading a book, Ben was goofing off on his iPad with the My-Tie app, and I was writing in my diary. Suddenly, Eggman burst in. We all jumped in surprise.

"What happened?!" we all exclaimed, leaping up.

"I found it. Project Shadow might as well be in my control this very minute!" Eggman said. We all cheered. Then Eggman went back to the control room and steered the ship to where it was.

* * *

Project Shadow was not what we expected.

We arrived at midnight. The location was the old GUN base, until they moved to New Mobotropolis. Everything was covered in vines and plants. James was humming the Indiana Jones theme. Dad tried to open the door, but it was locked. So I held up my Evaporating Gun and disintegrated it.

Once we stepped in, I shivered. It was still cold!

"Okay, kids! Project Shadow is somewhere in this old base. I'll go this way, and the rest of you look that way." Dad whispered. We went off to our separate destinations.

"Mark…" I murmured. He turned his head "I'm scared."

"Don't be. Nothing's here to-" suddenly, a guard robot flew from behind a wall. I screamed in surprise and ran off just to bump right into another one. We were surrounded!

"Get them!" a robot ordered. We fought them off the best we could, but things began to look bleak after awhile. 4 against 40 was an unfair fight! That's when I saw it. An icy capsule with a dark shape inside. In painted red letters the container read 'Project Shadow—DO NOT TOUCH!' But we were going to touch, alright.

"I found it!" I said "Its right over there!" we fought a little harder, and we won! I immediately pulled out my wrist-watch and spoke into it "Dad, we found Project Shadow."

"Great! I'll catch up with you!" he exclaimed. A few minutes later, the man came up to the box. We looked into it. Because of the ice, we couldn't see what was in it too well. So we pressed a few buttons and entered a password: Ma-Ri-A. There was a click, and the top lifted. Steam lifted out so thick that it was hard to see. Once it finally cleared, there was a familiar figure standing up.

"Sonic?!" we all exclaimed. Whatever it was went down to one knee and bowed before Dad.

"I am Shadow. Thank you for awakening me. In return, I shall obey your every word as if law." The mysterious person said.

"Come forward." Dad ordered. The figure stood up and took a few steps until only a foot stood in between it and us. Project Shadow was an ebony hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. He had ruby red eyes, and a tuft of white fur on his chest. His shoes were of a type with technology I had never seen before. We stood there, looking at each other.

"What _are _you?" James asked. We all looked at him in surprise.

"Can't you tell a hedgehog when you see one?!" Shadow asked in disbelief.

"Well, you're not exactly a normal hedgehog," Dr. Eggman stated

"Right." We headed for the exit when another hoard of robots flew by and blocked our path. All of us held up our guns, while Shadow got in a defensive stance in front of us. "No, let me show you my true power."

Then Shadow rushed forward. All I saw was a flash, and all the robots were destroyed. I stood there gaping as Shadow dusted his hands off like it was nothing. And he didn't even break a sweat!

"Now lets go." He said. We ran up to him and we left on the ship we used to get here.

* * *

A few days later, I was laying in my room. I reached under my bed to pull out my diary, but it wasn't there. I groped for it and almost fell on my head looking for it under there, but it had vanished! I leaped up and stormed to the living room. James, Mark, Ben, and Shadow were the only ones in there, and they were all looking at something. Well, except Shadow.

"This doesn't seem right, guys…" he insisted.

"If you don't want to look, then go away." James said. Shadow bowed his head.

"Yes, Master James." He muttered as he walked away. He bumped into me at the entrance.

"What are they looking at?" I asked him.

"A book. It had your name on it, and every other page starts with 'Dear Diary.' It had some stuff in there, and I was trying to get them to stop, but they ordered me to leave…" Shadow looked down. He looked 16, was over 50 years old, but seemed to act 5 sometimes. The way he looked down and shuffled his feet reminded me of a five year old.

"It's alright. You did your best." I said. Then I walked up to my brothers, snatched my book out of their hands, and thwacked them on the head with it.

"_Don't touch my book!_" then I walked away, Shadow not too far behind.

We hung out in my room. Shadow had pulled out an old book and started writing in it with a fountain pen. Soon he started to squirm, and before I knew it he bolted out my room, making a beeline for the bathroom.

While he was gone, I grew curious about the book. I reached for it, but then stopped myself when my fingers brushed the worn leather edges. If I read it, I would be at the same level as my brothers.

But Shadow seemed so…withdrawn. He rarely ever stayed in groups, it took awhile to get him to talk, and when he did it could be a sentence or two. He never even ate dinner with us unless he didn't have a choice. If I read it, I might be able to find out why.

I picked up the book and leafed through the yellowed pages. Soon I was pulled in. My eyes were wide in amazement. Shadow had lived most of his life on the Space Colony Ark, way out in space. He was the subject of dangerous experiments, like poison tests. He used to have a best friend named Maria. As my eyes skimmed the pages, I saw my name and Maria on the same page. I read closer.

'_October 5__th__, 2012_

_Ever since Eggman woke me up I've felt…incomplete. Maria wanted me to be happy and to make others happy. Somehow, for some reason, I feel as if I can't truly do either here. Since the last time I had been around humans, everything has changed. People hold little machines up to their face and talk into them, or have little strings coming out of their ears. Songs I have never heard before blared on 'radios', and terms I have never heard of were in them. Sometimes it seems like only 3 things from the past exist now; the stars, the earth, and me. But Elise…she reminds me of Maria. Just the way she is…playful, energetic, social, caring, kind…I can't help but think of Maria. But I can't get close to her! I can't get close to anyone now! If I do, they'll just get killed like Maria did. I don't want someone to be harmed because of me. If I ever saw Elise hurt…I wouldn't be able to take it. I'd probably lock myself up in a room until my life force runs out. Whenever that would be. Eggman says I'm destined to live forever. So if I made friends, I would just lose them over time._

_Shadow.'_

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Shadow glaring at me from the doorway. He looked fierce with his eyes glowing, and I noticed two small fangs in his menacing snarl for the first time.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I couldn't help myself. But you can make friends. We can be friends. You don't have to feel alone." I said. Shadow shook his head "And…what happened to Maria?"

"None of your business!" Shadow suddenly snapped at me. I noticed tears in his eyes as he snatched the book and stormed out the room, thwacking me in the head in the process.

* * *

Later at dinner, Shadow quickly fixed his plate and walked off to eat in his room again. Before he could leave, though, my father stopped him.

"Shadow, why don't you eat with us tonight?" he offered.

"Yes, Master Robotnik." The Mobian murmured, walking to the table. He sat all the way on the other end of the table, which was quite long, with Bokkun a few chairs away. The little messenger chao scooted over a seat. Shadow looked at him, a little surprised, and scooted over a seat. They repeated this until Shadow was sitting next to me, with Bokkun acting as a wall, keeping him there. Shadow just glared at both of us and wouldn't look at anyone while he ate his dinner.

There was an awkward silence as everyone ate. Then James cleared his throat and broke the stillness.

"So…have you found anything interesting in your research?" he asked Dad.

"Actually, as of now, I have found two very interesting Mobians. One is a chameleon that is part of a detective team called Team Chaotix. He is a trained ninja, can turn invisible, and grant wishes. Another member, an armadillo, is super strong. Possibly even stronger than Shadow." At that, Shadow looked up from his cashew chicken, bewilderment dancing across his eyes.

"Stronger than me?!" he asked.

"Possibly…according to their website, he can lift a pile of cars with his pinkie."

"I've never tried lifting a car. I could probably knock it aside with Chaos Blast, though."

"So, Shadow, tell us about yourself. What happened in your life before we met you?" the dark hedgehog tensed at Mark's suggestion.

"I don't like to talk about it." He muttered

"Why not?"

"Because my only friend died. If I seem unsocial, that would be why."

"Oh, that's tough." James said

"You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Yayz! It's done! Well, I know I made Shadow OOC, but...I think this s what might happen if Shadow was around kids when he first woke up again.

So there's Maria, Elise, and Molly. Who's next? (If Chris doesn't count, 'cause he's a guy...)

Adios and check out my profile!


	3. Team Chaotix

This chapter gets a little bit more exciting. Lucy Labrador was wondering if this would tie into the story lines of the games…the answer is slightly. I currently own Sonic Unleashed, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic Colors, and Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. So Elise and co. are going to Space and probably get chased around a lot.

I don't own Sonic. I own Elise, Ben, James, and Mark. I just thought of something…Mark and Ben sounds like Mark and Pen…I'm random like that. Read on (If you wish!)

* * *

3

Team Chaotix

The next day, Bokkun dropped by with 2 newspapers. One title read 'Team Chaotix and Mysterious Hedgehog Save New York City' while the other title read 'Silver the hedgehog Officially Joins Team Chaotix.'

"Thanks, Bokkun! I'll bake you some cookies later!" I said. The little robot cheered.

"You're the best, Elise!" he said, hugging my leg. He was a little black chao with red shoes, white gloves, and a green messengers bag. He also had yellow eyes and a jetpack on his back.

"What about me?!" Shadow asked from a nearby couch "The Ultimate Life form likes cookies, too!"

"I'll make sure Bokkun saves some for you." I promised. Then I brought the papers to Dad,. Who then brought them to the living room and read them aloud in front of the whole family.

"Okay, this first one says 'Team Chaotix has done it again! The mystery of disappearing children lead to the defeat of the Shredder and his army. But they didn't do it alone. Just at the neck of the battle, a young soldier named Silver betrayed his master and teamed up with the Chaotix to help with the end of Shredder's underground reign.' And then this one reads 'Silver the hedgehog was seen with Team Chaotix yet again risking his life to get an elderly woman's cats out of a tree.' How do you risk your life to get a cat out of a tree?!"

"But look at the picture!" Bokkun exclaimed "All ten cats had a bomb strapped to them! The whole city could have gone down!"

"Oh, now I see! 'The hedgehog used a rare power he called Telekinesis to get the cats down safely one by one to Espio the chameleon and Mighty the armadillo, who unstrapped the bombs and deactivated them. Although none of the Chaotix had seen him use it before, they admitted it did come in handy when needed. Silver, during an interview, said that he was from the future and came back to this time to save his world from an unknown danger he called "Eggman Nega." No one knew who this villain was.' Well, we'll get this hedgehog and those other two well in time. In fact, why don't we set up a fake mystery over at Seaside Hill so those three will run straight into a trap? Let's call them now."

"Smart idea, doctor." Shadow complimented. Bokkun picked up a phone and handed it to me.

"They'll never suspect it's us if it's a girl." He stated.

"Alright. But be quiet and I'll put it on speaker." I said. We all fell into silence as the phone rang once…twice…three times…

"Hello?" a voice said, groggy. I realized it was still four in the morning.

"Is this Team Chaotix?" I asked.

"Yes. This is Silver speaking. We open at six." The voice said.

"This is urgent, but I understand if you can't respond." I said, disappointed.

"Urgent? I'll write it down…"

"Okay, we were at Seaside Hill when my son James got lost. We searched all over for him, but couldn't find him." I said.

"A missing child?!" Silver was completely awake now "We'll head over to Seaside Hill and search for you as soon as possible, ma'am!"

"Oh, thank you!" I said.

"Don't worry; we'll find him!" then he hung up.

"It worked!" Eggman said. "Now let's turn on the view cam and send it to Seaside Hill so we can set the perfect spot for a trap."

* * *

A few hours later, we had set the perfect trap in the perfect spot. We had sent Bokkun over just behind the trap. Everything was set up. We just had to wait.

Not long after, the View Cam picked up the sound of a plane landing on Seaside Hill. It focused on a group of Mobians; a green crocodile with yellow eyes, a small yellow bee with orange eyes, a black and red armadillo with blue eyes, a purple chameleon with calm, gold eyes, and a silvery hedgehog that also had gold eyes.

"Okay, guys! She said he was somewhere in this area when she last saw him!" the hedgehog said.

"Alright, Silver! Me and Charmy will go this way…" the gator said, gesturing to him and the bee "…while the rest of you go that way!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" the armadillo exclaimed "Later, Vector!" then the three targets sped off into the nearby temple ruins. Our camera floated and followed them.

"This place is gorgeous!" Silver commented "All these ruins and this sparkling white sand…I feel like I've been here before, but I can't think of it…oh, right! This place is Lava Ruins in my time!"

"Wow! So we've gone from Seaside Hill to Lava Ruins in 200 years?!" the armadillo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah…ever since Eggman Nega took over all of Mobius is either robotized or filled with lava. I was one of the only survivors."

"Tough blow."

"You don't know the half of it. I was raised in an orphanage because my parents abandoned me. I lived there until lava took over it." Silver muttered "You guys are lucky to live in peace."

"Peace?!" the armadillo said "You don't remember Shredder or all of Eggman's robots?! This is anything and everything _but _peace!"

"Don't forget, Mighty, that Silver's world is nearly destroyed. This is like a vacation to him." The chameleon stated.

"I guess you're right, Espio." Mighty admitted. After awhile he added "Have you guys seen the kid yet?"

"Nope! I'll fly up and check." Silver offered. He became surrounded in blue and floated up above the trees. "I see him! Come on!" then they ran towards Bokkun, who had been pretending to be lost.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll help ya!" Mighty said. He stepped forward and couldn't move.

"Mighty…?" Silver asked warily "Are you okay?"

"I can't move! It's like something's sticking me here." The armadillo said. Silver backed away into a net tied to a tree. He was caught in it and the net closed in and lifted above the ground with him in it.

"Booby traps!" Espio exclaimed. Mighty started to laugh "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing!" Mighty giggled. Silver caught on and laughed in hysterics.

"Booby traps!" he laughed.

"I don't get it!"

"Rouge the bat!" Mighty said. Espio thought about it and started laughing. They were laughing so hard they forgot they were in traps. Until we arrived.

"Yes, I find that quite funny, too." My father said. Everyone froze. Their eye widened in fear.

"Eggman Nega?!" Silver exclaimed.

"No. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but you may call me Eggman.

"Let us out of these traps _now_!" Mighty ordered. Espio shook his head.

"Why didn't I recognize this kid before! It's Eggman's messenger Chao!" he scolded himself "I'm so ashamed."

"Don't be! This was a fool-proof plan, made for fools!"

"Hey!"

"Now, kids, go and board them onto the ship." We stepped out and walked to the trapped Mobians. Espio gasped.

"You've kidnapped kids and brainwashed them to do your every order?!" Mighty exclaimed in shock "You're sick, Eggman! You were sick before, but now…"

"I didn't brainwash them! They're _my _kids!"

"You're _married?!_" the Mobians gasped. Then they laughed hysterically again.

"What is she, _blind?!_ Why would she want to marry _you?!_" Silver said.

"She was not blind!" Dad shouted. "She loved me for who I was! But you Mobians _killed _her!"

"When?!"

"During the War!"

"Uh, Eggman…no offense, but _that's a stupid reason to try to kill all the Mobians on this planet!_" Mighty yelled.

"Mighty!" Espio exclaimed, taken aback. Then to Dad, he said "During the exact same war, my parents and my sisters were all killed. But I'm not trying to kill every Overlander I see. Maybe you should…move on?"

"Nice try. Your words won't trick me."

"What? But I'm not trying to-"

"Silence! Or you will all be immediately Roboticized!" my father exclaimed. There was a hush. I walked up to the Chameleon and grabbed his hand, leading him to the ship. He looked down at the metal floor.

"Is this my fate?" he murmured. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you not know what your father does? He's attempting to dictate the planet with an army of Robians, ruling with an iron fist. There would be no life…I thought I would be the one to defeat him. But now…I may just become another mindless slave of his. I wouldn't even have my name anymore. I'd be number 059687222 or something like that…" I looked down at the ground.

I had never realized how the Mobians might see my father's actions. Espio's words just shone an extremely bright light on the whole thing. To us, Robotization was revenge for Mom. To _them, _though, to them it might as well be _death! _We don't even _know _what happens to the actual person inside of the worker robots. Did they just die? Were they trapped inside, regretting every single thing they did for us? Did they _hate _us?

"Don't worry." Silver suddenly said, behind me with James on his side "We don't hate _you _guys. We didn't even know you existed! But we don't exactly have a soft spot for Eggman, either."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked curiously.

"First off, the look on your face said it all. Second, even if it hadn't, I'm still a Telepath."

"A telepath? Under _my control?_" my father laughed, coming into the prison room. "This is gonna be good!"

"I'd never work for you!" Silver hissed. Yep, he had fangs too. Did all hedgehogs have fangs?

"Well, you _will, _whether you like it _or not!_" then Dad laughed before going to the Control Center.

"So, Dad really _is _evil?!" Ben asked, shocked.

"Yes." Mighty said "He's Roboticized my whole family."

"I had been beginning to have my suspicions after awhile…" Mark murmured.

"Oh yeah! Sonic came last week with Tails!" I whispered "He asked us to give him information." Mighty took off his watch and gave it to me.

"It's a communicator. You can speak to him through it." He said. I nodded my thanks and forced myself to close the cell doors.

A few minutes later, I was in the Hangout Space, trying to talk to Sonic. I didn't know how to work the watch.

"Ugh! I'm sick of this thing!" I exclaimed, throwing it across the room. It bounced on the floor and lit up.

"Calling; Sonic the Hedgehog." It read in a monotone female voice.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, picking it up. Soon, I saw a familiar blue hedgehog on the screen.

"Hey, Mighty! What's up!" he said, winking. Then he looked shocked when he saw me. "What did Eggman do to Mighty?!"

"Nothing yet. We just kidnapped them." I said, blushing "I just realized that Dad's evil."

"I thought Tails already told you that!"

"Yes, he did. But I just realized _how _evil. Hey, do you know what happens to Mobians when they're Roboticized?" I asked. He looked thoughtful.

"You of all people should know. I don't really know. Rumor has it that they're spirit is trapped inside a container, and if they're set free then the Robian will act for its self. I don't know; just a myth."

"Hmph…" I said "Oh, we found Project Shadow. He's a hedgehog."

"Really? What does he look like?" I ran over to the desk and found a picture of me and him eating ice cream at the table. "He really likes his sweets. But he's strong, too. He defeated a horde of GUN robots all by himself in a few seconds."

"Oh, wow."

"I think Dad's trying to arrange a fight between you and him. His friend died a long time ago, so he gets mad easily."

"Oh…I feel bad for him. Maybe I can convince him to join our side. So, what's up with kidnapping Mighty?"

"Dad kidnapped Mighty, Espio, and Silver for…'political' reasons."

"Oh, I see. Mighty because he's extremely strong, Espio because he's a ninja, and Silver because he's a Telepath and a Telekinetic, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah. That's it. For now. Bye."

"Later, Elise!" at that, Sonic turned off his connection and the watch blinked off.

* * *

A few days later, I was going to visit Espio, Silver, and Mighty in their cells. It was like visiting a friend in jail…except I wasn't supposed to be their friends.

When I came in, I saw Espio sleeping on his bench. But he was fidgeting a lot now. I automatically thought that Dad had something to do with it. Then I realized that Espio's lucky kunai was gone. Mighty woke up and gasped.

"Espio's kunai is gone! He's vulnerable now!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"If he's not near it, then he's basically Roboticized; he has to do anything and everything whoever has it tells them to!"

"Dad!" I exclaimed, running upstairs.

"Yes, Elise?" he asked, looking at something in his hand.

"Have you seen Espio's golden kunai? It's really important to him, and he's looking for it."

"You mean _this _kunai?" Eggman asked, turning around to reveal the gold knife in his hands. He stroked it in his hand as I looked on in horror. "Oh, Espio!"

Somehow, Espio had broken out of his cell and came up the stairs before bowing. His eyes were a pale, ghostly yellow.

"What is your wish, Master?" He asked.

"I want you to make me a sandwich." Espio walked out of the room and returned with a sandwich. "Oh, this is good!"

"Espio…?" I murmured. He looked at me, then turned back to Eggman. "Um…I'm going to go, uh…read a book." At that note, I ran out of the room and back to our hang-out space.

Shadow was in there, goofing off on the computer. James, Mark, and Ben were playing a board game. They all turned around in shock when I slammed the door closed, crying.

"Elise, what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Dad…he took Espio's kunai…" I stammered between sobs.

"…you mean the really sparkly one?" James asked.

"No, she's talking about the one that's rainbow colored!" Mark said sarcastically "Of course she's talking about the golden one!"

"So now Espio is under Eggman's control?" Ben asked. I nodded my head mournfully. "This isn't good."

"What do you mean, this isn't good?" Shadow asked in disbelief. "The Doctor's plan is going perfectly!"

"Do you know what he does? We just learned a few days ago." I asked him. He shook his head.

"The Doctor said that it'd be best if I didn't know." The hedgehog admitted.

"Well, he was lying. I think you _should _know. Lets go." I dragged Shadow out of the room and down a long hallway.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the Robotization Room."

"But the doctor said that that room was highly dangerous and if I go in there I'd die! I don't want to die! Well, Gerald said that I couldn't die, but still! I don't want to risk it!"

"I'll make sure you're okay, alright? Nothings gonna happen to you. I promise." I said. He just let me drag him along, a shocked look on his face.

"Nobody's promised me anything in a long time…" he murmured.

"Well, you'll get a lot more." Soon, we arrived at the gray door down at the end of a long hallway. In big, red letters, it read 'Robotization Room: Enter If You Dare!'

"I don't dare; can we go now?" Shadow stammered. He started rocking on his feet nervously.

"No. We have to go in. You need to see what exactly my Dad is doing."

"Lets get this over with." Mark said, putting his hand on the handle. Slowly, he opened the door. Some fog spilled out and coiled around our feet. I'm pretty sure we all shivered.

Shadow bravely took the lead and walked into the cloud of fog. I followed after him. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw in there.

There were _thousands _of robots in that room. Some floated in tubes of liquid with different cords attached to them. Some were partially Roboticized, with some patches of fur mixed in with the metal plates covering their bodies. Lots of them weren't in tubes, but were standing alert around the room. They all seemed to be in sleep mode.

"What is this?" Shadow whispered in shock.

"It's what happens when Dad captures a Mobian as a prisoner. He turns them into robots just by stuffing them in here."

"So as long as a Mobian is in this room, they'll turn into a robot?"

"Yeah…"

"Is that Sonic?!" James exclaimed, running across the room. I looked up and gasped. In front of me was a three foot three Mobian hedgehog that looked almost just like Sonic. But it had a tuft of hair sprouting from its forehead.

"No, that's not him…maybe it's a relative?" I suggested. Then two and two came together.

Sonic fought Dad to save the world. But he also had his own desire; to save his family.

"Uh…Elise?" Shadow said warily "The robots are waking—mph!"

"Shadow?" I asked, turning around. I saw him being attacked by Robians, and I could tell he was holding back.

He didn't want to hurt them. So that meant he almost willingly allowed them to put him into one of the many tubes made for Robotization.

* * *

Uh-oh! Cliff-hanger! You'll have to wait until the next update to figure out what happens! Thanks to school, that'll probably be next Friday or a VERY early (Like 12:00 or something) on Saturday.

I know this was a very long chapter (As in longer than usual), but as things get more action packed, they might get this long regularly. I'm cooking up a plan to get Metal Sonic in here! But you'll have to find out what I'm thinking later. Bye!

Still don't own Sonic. I own Elise, Marking Pen (Mark 'n' Ben), and James.


	4. Let's Get Out Of Here!

Please don't get mad at me! I've been caught up with school and another story of mine! I'll try to get to this more often! Sorry!

I still don't own Sonic. Sega does, thank goodness. Otherwise the animations and game plots would be pretty crappy…or worse!

I do own Elise and her siblings.

* * *

4

Lets Get Out of Here!

"Shadow!" I exclaimed as he was pushed in the tube. His eyes widened in shock and he started banging at the glass, trying to break it. But he didn't even crack it!

A clear liquid began to fill the tube slowly. I knew that this was step two of the process. As soon as it all filled the container…Shadow would be just another robot out of many. I knew what to do, also.

I pushed through the crowd of crazed robots and up to the front of the machine. The 'water' was at Shadow's chest now. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"You promised…" I saw him say. It could have been something else, for you couldn't hear through the glass.

"I'm sorry! I tried!" I said, typing at the controls madly. Soon, cords sprouted out of the top of the tube and connected themselves to Shadow. His eyes widened in pain as they sent jolts of energy through him. What had I done wrong?

That's when I saw the giant red button. It was the one that was in the glass box that always said 'Do Not Press!' nearby was a hammer.

I was gonna press that button, alright.

I held the hammer above my head and smashed the glass box, pretty mush slamming the button in the process. Immediately, the liquid started to recede. Once it was all out, the tube opened. Shadow pulled the cords off of him and stepped out.

"Thanks…" he murmured with a shiver. I guess he was still in shock.

"I think we've seen enough." Ben said.

"Does that mean we can leave?!" James and Shadow asked at the same time.

"Not just leave: run away."

"Yes!" at that, we all ran out of the room and back to the hangout space. As soon as we caught our breath, I asked "So…what do we do now?"

"Yeah, I don't want to stay here anymore." Mark agreed.

"Is there any possible way to communicate with Sonic?" Ben asked me.

"You mean the ene—wait, he's not the enemy anymore." Shadow said.

"Mighty gave me this watch that's also a communicator." I said, getting Mighty's watch out of a drawer.

"Okay, let's talk to Sonic then." I threw the watch against the wall.

"What was that for?!" James said "That was a Rolex watch! Do you know how much those-"

"Calling; Sonic the hedgehog." The watch said in a monotone voice. I turned to James with a smirk.

"I think you owe me an apology." I said.

"Yeah, I think you owe Elise an apology too!" Sonic's voice said from the watch. We all ran up to it except Shadow.

"Alright! Sorry for yelling at you for throwing a Rolex against a wall." James said sarcastically.

"You threw a Rolex against a wall?! What the heck?!"

"I didn't know how else to activate it!" I whined.

"Just press the button on the side!"

"Oh…"

"So, what's up?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"We showed Shadow the Robotization room for the first time." Mark said

"And hopefully the last! I almost got killed in there!" Shadow shouted.

"Is that Project Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I am Project Shadow. And you are?" Shadow finally came and looked at the face in the watch.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog."

"Oh, yeah! We almost forgot! We found a hedgehog that looked like you in the Robotization Room, but it had a tuft of hair on its forehead. Do you know who it is?" James asked. Sonic began to cry and ran out the room he was in. a red echidna picked up the watch. It had long dreadlocks and purple eyes.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"We're Eggman's kids. We've been leaking Sonic information for a few weeks now." I said "And this is Shadow the hedgehog."

"Cool. But why do you have Mighty's watch?"

"Because Dad kidnapped him last week."

"No kidding? Well, I guess you would know of all people…I heard that last part of the conversation. That hedgehog you saw was probably his Dad. He was captured when Sonic was five, and he's been fighting Eggman ever since."

"Aw…can you get Sonic to come back here?"

"Alright." The echidna put the watch down and walked away. A few seconds later, Sonic came back.

"I'm all good now!" he said. I could tell he was lying though "So, what did you want?"

"We want to leave, but we don't know how." Ben said "As you know, we're a couple thousand feet in the air and Dad only has one parachute. And an escape pod, but we wouldn't know where we'd land."

"Oh; okay. I've got an idea…"

* * *

I snuck out of my room in the middle of the night with nothing but a small flashlight and some necessities in a backpack. All my recipes, my stuffed hedgehog named Speedy, my iPod and iPad, and some other stuff.

After awhile, I came downstairs and snuck past the control room into the Prison Cells. Everyone was asleep, and even Espio was in his cell again. But he glowed golden in the light; Dad hadn't given him his kunai back. Which is why I had it in my backpack.

"Hey! Wake up!" I hissed. Mighty's ear flicked twice, but he didn't move. Silver opened his eyes a bit and closed them again. Espio didn't even move at all. So I had to shake them all awake.

"Elise, its midnight!" Silver complained. Mighty rubbed a sleepy eye. Espio just looked at me with a dazed look on his face.

"We're busting out of here." I whispered. Mighty was immediately awake, and Silver stopped complaining. Espio just stared.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I opened my backpack and laid Espio's kunai next to him. He started turning purple again and leaped out of his cot.

"Bad dream; bad dream!" he exclaimed. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"You can scream later; we're escaping." Espio nodded, and I let go. Then I led them through the halls and to the 'Meeting Place'. James, Mark, and Ben were already there with their backpacks and flashlights. I gave Mighty his Rolex back.

"Ready?" James asked. I nodded.

"Where's Shadow?" Mark asked.

"I'm here!" a voice said. We turned around and saw him coming out of the nearby bathroom. "What? When you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Never mind." I opened the large sliding door and immediately, wind blew through the base. Tails' plane was waiting in front of the door. Sonic waved, and the echidna from the watch nodded his head in greeting.

We all stepped into the ship and sat in any extra seats. Tails turned around with a serious look on his face.

"Did Eggman wake up or see you guys?" he asked. We all shook our heads.

"Did you leave the bathroom light on?" Ben asked Shadow. Sonic laughed, and Knuckles suppressed a smirk.

"For the last time; when you gotta go, you gotta go! And yes; I'm not _that _stupid!"

"So you're _slightly _stupid." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Why, you little…" Shadow began to glow red as he started to growl

"Calm down; I'm just messing with ya!"

"So, Eggman's probably gonna be pretty upset when he sees that you're all gone, so be expecting an attack at any time." Tails said. Then he smiled. "So, do you wanna grab a bite to eat over at McDonalds, or are you not hungry?"

"What's McDonalds?" my whole family asked (I considered Shadow part of the family since he's a Robotnik technically.)

"You have a lot to learn…" Knuckles said, shaking his head.

"McDonalds is a restaurant that makes food really fast." Mighty said.

"Why McDonalds?" Espio complained "Cant we go to Panda Express?"

"We'll take you to Panda Express after we go to McDonalds." Knuckles said.

"Can I have Sonics?" Sonic asked "I'm in the mood for a chili dog."

"Sonic, you're _always _in the mood for a chili dog!" Tails said.

"Okay, so McDonalds, Panda Express, and Sonics…I'll just get something from each place." Mark said.

"Good idea!" everybody else said. Then Tails flew off.

* * *

Yay, they ran away! Finally, things are gonna get exciting! And funnier!

Thanks for your patience!

Still don't own various Mobians. I do own Elise, Mark and Ben (AKA Marking Pen), or James!


	5. Meeting Everybody

**Okay, this next chapter is kinda for humor reasons…and late. This is the last pre-written chapter I've got right now, so updates are gonna be even slower. You know, with school and other stuff you have to juggle around…enjoy OR ELSE!**

* * *

5

Meeting Everybody

After we got all our food from the various fast-food restaurants (As I learned they were called) we arrived at a rather small house with a garage some ways off behind it.

"_This _is where you live?" Shadow asked "_Pathetic!_"

"Hey! Just to let you know, most of the house is underground so Eggman will never suspect we live here!" Sonic said.

"Oh…"

"Lets get inside and eat." Mighty suggested. We all climbed out of the plane but Tails, who had to fly the plane to the garage.

Once we were all inside, Sonic led us downstairs. The top floor wasn't much.

The rest of the house, however, were pretty cool. There was an arcade, and a grand dining room, and a bunch of other cool stuff. The kitchen was pretty big.

As we sat in the dining room, we all couldn't help but notice that the table was bigger than the one we had in the base. We all sat in a bit of a clump on one end of the table, though.

"Why is the table so big?" Shadow asked.

"A lot of people live here. You could say this was a very large ménage a trois." Sonic said.

"A _what?_" my siblings and I asked. The Mobians looked disgusted.

"I'm outta here." Shadow said, getting out of his chair and heading towards the stairs.

"Liar!" Knuckles exclaimed, standing up

"You disgust me." Espio said, turning his back on Sonic. Silver looked pretty horrified, and Mighty just lifted an eyebrow.

"Guys! I was kidding!" Sonic said. He ran up the stairs at amazing speed to find Shadow and bring him back.

"That joke wasn't very amusing." The ebony hedgehog stated.

"Alright; I'll stop!" everybody started eating again, leaving a few very confused redheads in the room.

After we all finished eating (I found McDonalds to taste very good), Sonic showed us our rooms. Shadow got a room that was black and red all over. I also got my own room, which was a tropical blue, for I had said it was my favorite color. James, Mark, and Ben went in their rooms, which were lime green, yellow with toxic symbols all over, and one decorated like gray skyscrapers.

For awhile, I just laid in my bed looking at the ceiling. I had changed my life just by jumping from one plane to another. I went from the side of evil to the side of good. From the dark side to the light side. Kind of like duct tape; it has a light side and a dark side, and without it Sonic's career wouldn't exist.

Speaking of Sonic, he had said that a lot of other people lived here. I wonder who they are. I'll probably find out tomorrow.

* * *

"Elise!"

I woke up to Sonic's call. For awhile, I couldn't remember where I was. My room wasn't made of gray sheets anymore. Instead, there was a vibrant blue plastered on the walls. All I saw that I recognized was my small sack that my father had given me, and my stuffed hedgehog Speedy. I grabbed him and walked out the door, figuring that I could figure out where I was later.

When I exited my room, I walked down the hallway and saw the long dining room table. Except now it was filled with Mobians. That when I remembered that I had 'moved out' of the 'house'.

I slid into a chair next to Shadow and Ben. Shadow was sitting next to a very flirty white bat. Across from him was a purple cat with golden eyes. Next to her (And across from me) was a little bunny with a chao. I thought it was a stuffed animal until it leaped out of her arms and sat on my head.

"Cheese!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"Chao?" the little blue chao asked.

"Come back here! She might not want you on her head!"

"Chao chao!" soon the weight lifted and the chao was back in the rabbit's arms.

"You brought Speedy with you?" Ben asked me. I blushed.

"Well, Mom made him. I couldn't just leave him." I said. Ben nodded in understanding. He brought the little fox our mother had made him out from under his chair.

"I brought Flighty too."

"Somehow I knew you would." I said.

Soon, I heard a shrill whistle and everyone stopped talking, turning their attention to Sonic.

"Alright, everyone! Yesterday night we picked up a couple of kids that wanted to join us. They came late at night, so you probably don't know them yet. If you've already introduced yourselves, then good!"

"Oh, Rouge did _more _than introduce!" Shadow said, rolling his eyes as Rouge batted his nose again. I didn't fail to notice his small smile that appeared for a second.

"Oh, right! Along with these kids we found Project Shadow, who prefers to just be called Shadow. So, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

"I'm Knuckles the echidna. I guard the Master Emerald, and was born on-" the red echidna said

"Geez, Knuckles!" Sonic said, shaking his head "I asked for an introduction, not an autobiography!"

"I'm Amy Rose!" a pink hedgehog said, standing up from her chair near the end of the table. She wore a red dress with a white trim and a red hair band.

"I'm Tikal the echidna, who has the same duty as Knuckles." An orange echidna said. She wore a very tribal outfit, and I noticed she blushed when she said Knuckles' name.

"I'm Ray the flying squirrel!" a yellow flying squirrel with blue eyes and a peach belly said, floating into the air.

"I'm Mighty the armadillo!" Mighty said, giving me a thumbs up.

"I'm Mina the mongoose!" a yellow mongoose with purple hair said. She had on a black tank-top and khakis.

"I'm Prince Elias Acorn." A chipmunk-squirrel hybrid greeted. He had on a royal blue outfit with a red cape. He also had reddish-brown hair.

"I'm Princess Sally Acorn!" another chipmunk-squirrel hybrid said. She had bright reddish hair, and blue eyes like her brother. She wore nothing but a blue jacket at the time.

"I'm Bunnie Rabbot. As you can see, I got caught in one of Eggman's Roboticizer's until Sonic saved me." I saw that the yellow-furred rabbit's legs and left arms were metal limbs. So all she had to wear was a pink tank-top, a brown explorer's jacket, and a cowboy hat. Her eyes were green. I noticed Shadow glance at me before she sat down.

"I'm Cream the rabbit, and this is my chao Cheese!" the rabbit that sat across from me said with a wave.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said.

"I'm Blaze the cat; princess of the Sol Dimension." The purple cat sitting across from Shadow said.

"I am Antoine D'Coolette." A brown coyote with blond hair greeted. He wore an Army Uniform, and had a very obvious French accent.

"I'm Julie-Su the echidna." A pink echidna said. She had a purple tuft of hair on her head, and purple eyes. She wore a half green, half black tank-top, a yellow belt and green boots. The first thing I noticed were the robotic extensions to her 'dreads'. Well, that, and the fact that she wasn't wearing any pants.

"I'm Espio the chameleon, professional ninja." Espio said quietly.

"Professional?! You have bad aim! Whenever you throw a ninja star it almost hits me!" a bee said, flying around him

"That's because half the time you fly in the way and the other half I _am _aiming for you!"

"Oh…good aim!" then the bee turned around to us "Hi, I'm Charmy!"

"I'm Vector the Crocodile, head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency!" a green crocodile said, giving us all a thumbs up. "If you ever need a mystery solved, just come to us! We're the best!"

"We're _desperate!_" Charmy added

"I'm surrounded by _idiots._" Espio muttered crossly.

"Hi, I'm Big!" a very large purple cat said. He had a white-furred stomach and yellow eyes. He mainly wore fishing gloves, a belt with a large yellow buckle, and sandals. "I like fishing!"

"I am E-123 Omega!" a large red robot said in a monotone voice. I remembered him as one of my father's creations, who rebelled against him. Back then, I didn't understand why, but now I did.

"I'm Silver the hedgehog, telekinetic hedgehog from the distant future." Silver said, winking at me.

"I'm Honey the cat!" a yellow cat said. She had brown eyes and black air up in two ponytails. She wore a red dress and red high-heels.

"I'm Marine the raccoon, Sailor of the Seven Seas!" a orange-and-brown striped raccoon said. She wore a green dress with green shoes, and had blue eyes. Her hair was put in two pigtails that looked like boomerangs, and had an Australian accent.

"I'm Tails the fox, expert mechanic!" Tails said.

"And I'm Sonic the hedgehog, one of many heroes of Mobius!"

"I'm Rouge the bat, expert Treasure Hunter! I could be an archeologist, but who wants to do _that?!_" the bat that had been flirting with Shadow said.

"I'm Shadow the hedgehog…" Shadow muttered.

"I'm Elise the…uh…person." I said with a blush.

"I'm Ben the human." Ben said.

"I'm James, the awesome one." Everyone laughed a bit at his remark.

"And I'm Mark, the eldest." Mark said.

"So that's everybody!" Sonic said, clapping his hands together. Suddenly, the sound of the front door slamming open broke through the 'silence', and his eyes widened "Oh, crap! Run!"

Everybody scattered from the table and ran into what we could only assume was their rooms. I assumed I should go with them. Shadow had no idea what was happening.

Then a twelve year old boy ran into the dining room. He wore a red t-shirt with white sleeves and a long-sleeved navy-blue shirt under it. He also had on some blue jeans and yellow shoes with a blue tip. He ran at Shadow and hugged him.

"Sonic! I finally found your house! Now we get to have fun together! Are the others here?" he asked in one breath. Shadow just stood there, surprised. The boy must have noticed because he asked "What's wrong?"

"Uh…"

"Hey, you're not Sonic!" the boy exclaimed, backing away. "Who are you, and what'd you do to Sonic?!"

"First off, I knew I wasn't Sonic in the first place and I'm starting to get sick of people thinking I _am _him! Second, my _full _name is Project: Shadow, but I prefer people to just call me Shadow. And I didn't do _anything _to Sonic!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I can be. Why are _you _here?"

"Because I've been looking for Sonic for over a month, and I really need a shower now."

"Yes, you do, but can you get a shower somewhere else? And…this isn't Sonic's house. You'll have to keep looking. Sorry, kid."

"Aw…do you know where he is?"

"I only see him on the news."

"Oh…bye!" then the boy ran out the room "I'll find you someday, Sonic!"

"You saved us!" Charmy exclaimed once we were sure he was gone. He flew around Shadow's head a few times, then around the house. "Let's celebrate! Stinky Chris is out of the house!"

"I would _love _to celebrate, Charmy," Marine said "But I'm still full from breakfast! Maybe later?"

"Oh…okay! Party at six o'clock, then!" Charmy continued his patrol around the house while the rest of us hung out in our rooms or around the house.

Then Sonic led me to the Recording Studio.

* * *

**The next chapter is gonna matter a lot, so pay attention. I'm thinking of tying this along with the games a little bit, but I cant think of any ways to do so. Give me some ideas!**

**Adios, readers! You rock for being patient this long!**


	6. Music?

**Sorry, everybody! I just discovered that I am really bad at managing six stories at a time! I probably should have started off with just two or three stories…whatever, too late now.**

**Anyways, this is just a stupid filler chapter I felt like I had to write. I guess this kinda-sorta ties along with Sonic Underground, since Eggy doesn't like music in that show. And, I just used 'Shake Your Body' because I couldn't think of anything else…**

**I'll let you read this now. But before you do, I don't own any characters except Elise, James, Mark, and Ben the pen. :D**

* * *

6

Music…?

"C'mon, Elise! I wanna show you and your brothers something!" Sonic exclaimed. I turned around from the puzzle Espio and I had been solving together. Espio looked up.

"You're gonna show them the Recording Studio, aren't you?" he said.

"Yes…"

"Good. They could probably use some good music after being locked up in Eggman's bases for all their lives until now."

"What's 'music'?" I asked. They both turned towards me with shocked faces.

"What do you mean, 'what's music'?!" Sonic asked in pure shock "Who _hasn't _heard it?"

"Apparently, my brothers and I."

"Hm…maybe this is Eggman's weakness! Maybe he hates music so much that he—nah, that'd never be it!"

"We're taking you to the Recording Studio _now!_" Espio said, grabbing my hand and tugging me to a room. Inside it was a few microphones, like the ones Dad used for speeches. And nearby were a few…things.

Sonic picked one up and a blue plastic triangle. He then sat on a speaker, in front of a microphone. Espio, during the meantime stood in front of another microphone. He opened his mouth, but then turned around to a corner, where a few 'cans' stacked on top of a few metal bars stood.

"Sonic, we need someone on the drums." He stated.

"Huh, oh, right!" Sonic put the object he had been holding down, and zoomed out of the room. A second later, he came back in with Mighty in tow.

"You need me to play the drums again?" he asked.

"Yeah, these kids have never heard of music before!" Sonic said.

"What? No way!" Mighty exclaimed as he grabbed a few sticks from a shelf.

"Yes! Hey, Espio, you can play guitar, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm no professional, though." The chameleon stated.

"Wanna switch instruments?"

"I thought we were doing 'Team Chaotix'."

"Why not start them off with the King of Pop?"

"…I can see no reason why not. Which song?"

"Billie Jean."

"Oh, cool. I can play that." Espio took the 'guitar' from Sonic, and grabbed a purple plastic triangle from a shelf. Then he sat down. Sonic stood in front of the microphone and counted to three.

"_Wait!_" Espio said. Sonic turned around with a groan.

"What?!" Espio pointed on the wall to another guitar, but it only had four strings instead of six.

"We need a bass player."

"Oh, this is just wonderful! Anything else we need?!"

"…a violin player?"

"Oh, great; I don't think anyone here can play that. Let's just do 'Shake Your Body', alright?"

"We'd need a piano player."

"I can find one of those! _Amy! I need you!_" Sonic shouted. Immediately, a pink blur ran into the room. Once it stopped, it revealed itself as Amy Rose.

"Yes, Sonic?" she said.

"You play piano, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're introducing these guys to music, and we need a piano player so we can do 'Shake Your Body'. You can play that?"

"Of course I can!"

"Alright, lets do this!" Amy ran over to a nearby…_thing _and held her hands up over the black and white 'buttons'.

"One…two…a-one, two, three, go!"

Once he reached three, Amy used her fingers to press the buttons on the object, and a sound came out. Mighty tapped his foot, and a 'heart beat' boomed. After awhile of that, Espio slid his hand along the long-end of the guitar, then started to pluck at the strings with the triangle. Sonic clutched the microphone.

"I don't know what's gonna happen to you, baby! But I do know that I love ya! You walk around this town with your head all up in the sky, but I do know that I want ya…! Lets dance, let's shout!" he said, his voice varying in highs and lows.

"Shout!" everyone else said

"Shake your body down to the ground! Let's dance, let's shout!"

"Shout!"

"Shake your body down to the ground!"

By the time the music was finished, James, Mark, Ben, and Shadow had come in. Shadow looked pretty impressed, while my siblings and I were surprised. This 'music' thing was _cool; _why hadn't Dad shown us this before?

"That's a nice band you conjured up in two seconds, I must admit." Shadow finally said.

"So you said this is 'music'?" Mark asked.

"Yeah; you like it?" Sonic replied.

"_Like _it?! I _love _it! Why didn't our Dad show us this before?!" James exclaimed.

"I think I may know the answer." Mark said. "When I was nine, I saw Dad writing this list of rules he would enforce when he made his empire. Of course, back then, I thought he was talking about the penguins." Amy began to giggle, while Sonic chuckled a bit. Even Shadow and Espio let themselves smile "But that's besides the point! When he went to check on the food, I saw one of the rules was 'No Music'. Dad said that music made him sad, because Mom used to like it a lot. And I hadn't listened to music ever since…until now."

"Wow…" Mighty murmured.

"So this is the first time that the rest of you have ever heard music?" Amy asked.

"As far as I can remember…" I murmured.

"Hm…so, your dad hates music?" Sonic asked.

"I wouldn't say he _hates _it; it just makes him so sad that he doesn't listen to it." Mark said.

"Even this up-beat song?"

"Probably."

"We could probably find a way to use this to our advantage…"

"Well, I think I'm ready for that party Charmy mentioned earlier," I said

"What? It's six already? Alright, lets do this!" Sonic exclaimed, zooming out of the room. The rest of us walked out like normal people to help Charmy set up decorations.

* * *

**Happy Veterans day! Anyways, next chapter will probably be another filler. But whatevs.**

**I still don't own SEGA. I just own Elise, James, Mark, and Ben the pen.**

**Adios!**


	7. Don't Stop The Party!

**I know it's been decades since I've updated this (well, more like a month or two, but it feels like decades). And, the worst part is, all I can give you is a short filler chapter. Oh, foo.**

**Oh, well, at least it's something and not nothing. Anyways, the only characters I own are Elise, Mark, Ben, and James. I don't own Pac-Man, or 'Don't Stop The Party' by Pitbull, or Just Dance 3 (I wish I owned Just Dance 4).**

* * *

7

Don't Stop The Party!

"Yo, Charmy!" Mighty called as he stepped into the kitchen. Three heads popped up from behind the counter; Charmy, Marine, and Cream.

"Yeah, Mighty?" Charmy asked.

"You need any help there, buddy?"

"Mm…do you think you could help with the disco ball while I help Cream make cookies?"

"Alright. Sonic, could you help me with this?"

"How about you hold the ladder while I hang it on the ceiling, okay?"

"Deal."

"And, Elise?" Marine said.

"Yes?" I said

"Can you help me with this cake?"

"Okay! Let's do this!" the two of us began to make the cake, while Charmy and Cream baked dozen after dozen of cookies in the oven. Sonic and Mighty finished the disco ball and went to the store to buy some other things, such as soda, plates, napkins, and other things.

* * *

Two hours later, the party was really going on (as far as I could tell, since this was my first party)! The lights had been dimmed, and the disco ball spread sparks of light all over the floor and the walls. Sonic and Shadow were having a 'death match' in Just Dance 3, and Amy stood there, watching.

Charmy was flying around, offering more soda and handing out cookies. Cream and Marine were watching Silver and Mighty dancing to the music, which I had learned was 'Don't Stop The Party' by Pitbull. Rouge was trying to flirt with Shadow, who would brush her away and keep playing against Sonic. Espio was eating an apple at one of the tables, not really doing much. When I asked him, he said he simply wasn't the partying type.

But all in all, it was mainly everyone in the house enjoying themselves and having fun. Mark was messing around with the arcade games Sonic had, like Pac-Man and Galaga. Ben was talking with Knuckles, and Mark was having a sugar overload and was running around the house, magically managing not to knock stuff over.

Me? I was mainly wandering around, trying to figure out what you were supposed to be. The Just Dance Death Match had become a four-way game between Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles, with Blaze, Amy, and Rouge waiting in line to play against the winner. Vector and Charmy were having a cookie-eating contest, and Sally and Bunnie was dancing to the music. Antione was watching from the sidelines until Bunnie dragged him onto the dance floor area that had been set out. Mighty took a break from dancing himself, and was talking with Ray. Mina and Honey were having a sing-a-thon on the karaoke machine, and Prince Elias and Julie-Su were watching. Tikal was sitting on the couch, looking a little lost herself. So I decided to talk to her, since Espio was taking a nap.

"Hi, Tikal!" I greeted, as I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Oh, hello, Elise! How are you?" she said.

"Good. Hey, you and Knuckles share duties, right?"

"Yes."

"So, how come I've never seen you when my father kept trying to steal the Master Emerald?"

"Oh, well, usually, when Knuckles sees one of Eggman's ships coming, then he tells me to go hide, so I wont get hurt."

"He seems to really care for you, huh?" Tikal began to blush, and I started giggling.

The party went on for pretty much the whole night, until we all began to go to our rooms for some sleep, one by one. None of us ever noticed the twelve-year-old boy peering into the window, watching the party like he was wishing he could be in there with us.

* * *

**Well, Feliz Navidad, Merry Christmas, and a partridge in a pear tree. In other words, that's how I've been saying 'Bye' to people all day. Have a happy winter break, and don't forget to read some of my other stories!**

**I still don't own anybody or anything but Elise, Ben, Mark, and James.**


	8. Author's Note

**Okay guys. I know this isn't an actual chapter, but I'm starting to realize that this story isn't making a lot of sense. So I'm considering taking it down. If you guys still want this story to be up, then review saying so.**

**This is a really short author's note. But that's all I have to say.**

**~~anipwrites**


End file.
